The Journey
by crisisofthemind
Summary: We all know Genesis Rhapsodos as a 1st class SOLDIER, but how did he get there? What does he do to be a hero and who is that silver haired robot that is leading the Shinra army? DOES NOT FOLLOW SET TIMELINES!


I do not own any of the characters of FFVII nor am I being compensated for this work. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be ignored. Please note this fiction will not follow the games story lines.

Steel, there was so much steel surrounding me. It was like a foreboding cold tin box, beckoning me forward like a sirens lament.

The air was crisp and dry with hints of fake and strong perfume here and there. The mud squelched beneath my black leather boots as I sprung forward to the bright yellow doors of Shinra HQ. Murderers, thieves, and liars all passed beneath those damned yellow lights unbeknownst to me at the time.

Like a moth drawn to a flame I, Genesis Rhapsodos, grasped the handle and surged forward sealing my fate.

Mother always said I was a little firecracker for my wit and eloquence in answering poetically. The firecracker part was mostly due to my hair being auburn and a couple shades of brown here and there. My pale white skin flawless, with light blue eyes, and a full deep red mouth. I stood at 5'8 ¾" much to my best-friends amusement.

Mother and father did not want me to leave for SOLDIER. There was always the same argument over and over again. Freedom was in my grasp and I was not about to let that go. My only regret was that my best-friend Angeal Hewley would end up leaving with me, leaving his mother Gillian Hewley alone.

Angeal was 16 also, with dark silky brown hair and broad shoulders. He stood 5'9" and still growing with the arms of an ox from years of picking and hauling dumb apples across fields of trees. His face held high peaked cheeks with the faintest glow of stubble, with a long nose and dark blue eyes full of wisdom and comfort.

It was probably for the best for him to leave with me, as Angeal lost his father 3 years ago due to a monster invading our small village in Banora. His bravery saved the entire village, but cost him his life. Ever since, Angeal has blamed himself for not being strong enough to save him. It was no one's fault really, but leaving for SOLDIER would make us stronger, and I could finally be the hero I have always dreamt to be.

It took quite a bit of time to convince our parents joining SOLDIER was the only way to attain our dreams. Finally, the chosen day came in the form of a SOLDIER recruiter headed straight for our sleepy little village.

Recruiter Vandce Clodstone looked upon us unimpressed and irritated. The man had a regal bearing with scars across his weathered face. He had the face of a hawk and the eyes of a dead person.

"Children have no place in Shinra. You have no skills, no essence, no meaning for joining. Go back to your fields of apples, climb the trees, and eat handsomely. We have no time for pretty boys," Clodstone said aggressively.

Angeal and I walked away dejectedly like a rabble of beaten dogs. We climbed the stairs to my house slamming the mahogany peach colored door, alerting my mother of our presence.

Sanwa Rhaphsodos tried hard to be a good mother. She really did, but she lacked the motherly connection between mother and child. She was great at barking orders, but sucked at kissing scrapes gathered from one of my many excursions, and mind you, there was many.

She stood at a good 5'6" with long caramel colored hair. Mother had a squishy face with a small button nose, dark brown eyes, and a thin frail frame that seemed to be enclosing in on itself year after year.

"Boys where have you been? Genesis your father is missing the book Loveless in his library. Return it at once! Angeal your mother wanted you home hours ago. For shame for worrying that poor woman, now off you go," said Sanwa furiously.

Angeal and I shared a quick look of fury. Well the fury was mostly me at getting found out. Angeal's face was that of a fish trying to breath.

Angeal ran off down the darkened road toward the small hut at the end. Turning around I ran up the creaky wooden stairs and turned left abruptly into my father's library.

Father went by the name Timoth Rhapsodos. He was the city landlord, heck he owned close to everything. Father has always been a distant peculiar man. I never really saw him much as he is always in far-away business meetings or managing our apple factory.

I make an excellent apple juice, apple sauce, apple butter. You name it I can probably make it, not that I am bragging or anything. Poor Angeal is the taste tester.

Anyway, one could say I was a bit surprised running into him in the library, but less surprised he looked angry. We do not particularly get along. And he always hides Loveless somewhere. Loveless is a book of great importance and wonder, that is why I steal it.

"Genesis Rhapsodos what have I told you a million times? Do not take Loveless out of this library. That book is ancient and cannot withstand the horseplay of some energetic young boy," said Timoth in quick succession.

"Okay," emotionlessly replied Genesis.

"Okay? Boy what is the matter with you? SANWA the boy is sick. Call the doctor!"

"Oh no, hopefully he did not get Angeal sick, gosh knows his mother cannot afford it. What have I told you about going near him when you are sick? You could adversely get Gillian sick and she could die and then what? We take care of her Angeal, that's what! I know he at least is a good boy, you little trouble maker," screamed mother as she barreled into the library.

"SHUT UP! I am not sick. I am sorry for taking Loveless since it means so much to you father! I bet you do not even know what is in that book either. You both are so damn selfish. I am having a terrible day. All I wanted was to be accepted by the recruiter to join Shinra and he basically gave us the cold shoulder and venom filled words with a huge NO! Since I do not mean anything to you I might as well try again since I am such a damn nuisance," raged Genesis.

I quickly left the two puffer fish standing in the library gawking at each other. Serves them right. They were always jumping to conclusions and talking about how much they would love to have Angeal as their child. Like hello, I am right here.

I made my way up through the polished attic stairs and closed the floor hole with a thump so loud and harsh, the Goddess might come raining down on him. Although I would not mind.

Crawling under my thick warm inviting blankets I discovered Angeal in my bed. What a night.

"Angeal…HEY wake up!"

Angeal slowly rose staring at me blankly, with his hair tousled every which way. Finally, something flickered in his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

"Genesis why did you put a poster of Sephiroth on your wall?"

"That is for me to know and you never to find out!"

"Whatever."

Angeal rolled back over the queen sized bed facing the ceiling, with a smirk plastered across his face. The smirk vanished almost immediately and his eyes traveled towards Genesis moving about getting ready for bed.

"So she really did it this time didn't she. Locked the door on you for breaking curfew. What a bad little Angeal. You are so in trouble dude," Genesis said as he pulled Loveless out of his pants pocket.

Angeal looked sidelong at him slowly grinning again as Genesis waved around his prized possession.

"Let us show that man what we are really made of tomorrow, okay Angeal?"

"Yeah, good night drama queen."

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Genesis leaned back into his fluffy bright red pillow, his blue eyes shining like the depths of the ocean while he stared at the poster of Sephiroth on the wall, until he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
